<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Preservation? We Don't Know Her by daddybarnes1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534821">Self Preservation? We Don't Know Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1'>daddybarnes1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tumblr Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(AKA; tony wrangling super soldiers), but the three of them share one (1) braincell, they may have super soldier bodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is very quickly losing his patience - and will to live</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tumblr Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Preservation? We Don't Know Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was fascinated. The three of them, the way their bodies worked with their serums and enhancements, it was truly incredible to look at. </p><p>With permission from his test subjects, and a written note from May Parker threatening bodily harm if anything happened to her nephew, Bruce was studying each of the resident super soldiers. They all worked in a similar way, but excelled in different areas.</p><p>Steve's healing was the best, though Peter's was a close second - he could, unfortunately, still get the flu like a normal teenager. Bucky's had enhanced his mind, giving him an eidetic memory (the irony), and Peter's had given him the ability to walk up walls with his sticky fingers.</p><p>They were still working on naming that particular aspect of Peter's powers.</p><p>Peter in particular was loving Bruce's study. All the questions he had wanted to ask, he could. And each one would in turn intrigue Bruce into testing the hypothesis.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>"Dr Banner, my thermoregulation has been awful since the bite." Peter wondered aloud during one of their session. "Do you think, if I let myself get cold enough, I would go into hibernation like a spider?"</p><p>Bucky huffed in amusement, but Bruce's eyes twinkled with delight.</p><p>"Oh that's <em>genius</em>, let me run a few tests on your cells." Bruce grinned, sprinting away from where he was taking blood from Steve.</p><p>"I guess I'll just do this myself?" Steve muttered, moving to continue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So, I know we're very much enhanced, but what is the rate of our healing compared to a normal humans?" Peter asked.</p><p>Bruce looked at where his four test subjects were perched on the same hospital bed. Pete was at the end closest to the door, on his right was Bucky, then Steve, and then a slightly worried looking Sam.</p><p>"That's what we're away to find out." He told the young boy, nodding to Natasha.</p><p>"I would like to jump in and say I don't like this." Tony chimed in from his chair, his leg bouncing anxiously.</p><p>"Noted, now be quiet." Natasha grinned. "Tell me again what you want me to do, Brucie."</p><p>"You just want to hear me say it, don't you?" Bruce asked, though he was holding back a smile of his own. </p><p>"Yes, please." She pouted. </p><p>"You're going to break their index fingers, exactly the same place for each of them." Bruce said, watching as Bucky gave Sam a feral grin and the other man swallowed nervously.</p><p>"How are you going to know the difference in healing speed?" Steve asked.</p><p>"FRIDAY will be monitoring you, she'll scan you every ten minutes and send me the data." Bruce told him, writing down a few preliminary notes. </p><p>"Auntie Nat?" Peter chimed in, eyes bright with enthusiasm. </p><p>"Yes, мой маленький паук?" Natasha replied, moving to ruffle his hair.</p><p>"Can you break mine first?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So, theoretically, I could walk in here with an elephant in my arms and the only ones who could do anything to stop me are those two."</p><p>"Oh dear <em>god</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>"How high do you think I could jump from without breaking anything?"</p><p>"Bruce, don't you <em>dare </em>test that."</p><p>"Well, I jumped 100 feet out of a plane without a parachute and was fine."</p><p>"I fell off a train and only lost an arm, but that's cause there was sharp rocks."</p><p>"You're all enablers."</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Bruce had collected most of the data he needed to accurately tell them the full extent of their enhancements. He was collecting one last cheek swab from the three of them, just to triple check one of his results. </p><p>"So, what do you think of-"</p><p>"Peter, I'm begging you, please stop asking Bruce questions." Tony cried, dragging his hands down his face. "I don't think I can handle more of these tests."</p><p>"I'm just curious!" Peter replied with a grin, turning back to Bruce. "Do you think with our advanced healing we could <em>actually</em> drink bleach?"</p><p>Silence. Steve looked at Bucky, who looked at Peter, who looked over at Steve. Bruce looked between the three of them.</p><p>"Well," Steve shrugged, "There's only one way to find-"</p><p>The three enhanced all flinched, moving to cover their faces as Tony began soaking them with water from a spray bottle.<br/>"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on my most popular text post - @daddybarnes1ao3 on tumblr</p><p>мой маленький паук - my little spider (this was google translate, i dont actually know Russian - but I am learning)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>